Due to the high pace of society, many people drink liquids while on the move, such as in a car or while walking down the street. However, due to the movement which can generate bouncing and splashing of the liquid within the container holding the drink, many of these containers, such as coffee mugs and the like, have lids to prevent the liquids from spilling. However, the inclusion of the lid did not completely prevent leaks and spills. More particularly, spills continued to occur with the inclusion of the lid through vents in the lid that facilitated drinking as well as through the drinking aperture itself.
As a result, mugs began to include closures or caps that sealed off the drinking aperture. However, many of the closures or caps were difficult to operate such that the user would usually either leave the closure or cap in an closed position or an open position and either be prevented from drinking or defeating the purpose of the cap or closure altogether.
The present invention relates to improvements in the drinking container art and particularly to drinking containers including lids that have movable closures for sealing off a drinking aperture through the lid.